narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arhat Fist
English TV name Isn't "Crushing Palm" a name for one move from this technique only?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 calls this "Arhat Fist" for its "English name." Is there any proof that "Crushing Palm" is actually intended as the "official English TV" name for this style and not just a technique of this style? Sol Pacificus (talk) 09:23, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Gallery The gallery system really makes this page look bad, no picture in the main infobox and with the Crumbling Palm attack being the only black-and-white picture. Yatanogarasu 09:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Does that look better. ''-- Fmakck - Talk - 09:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC)'' ::A little, but there's still the gallery part. I thought we don't do gallery. Yatanogarasu 09:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Normally, we don't, but all of the moves that use this fighting style redirect here. So there has to be descriptions of the moves and their pictures. ''-- Fmakck - Talk - 10:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC)'' :There's the one manga shot because the anime version is terrible. ''~SnapperT '' 19:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Continuing on this topic. I know the anime one isn't as good as the manga one, but let's face it: Upwards and Descending Palm have exactly the same image, only in different directions, and the only manga image makes the gallery look pretty bad. I've uploaded this one--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 17:34, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Page Name Why isn't this page called "Rakanken"? Dueler65 (talk) 21:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Why?--''Deva '' 19:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, never mind. Why isn't this called whatever the Literal English of "Rakanken" is? Dueler65 (talk) 21:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::It is. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) techniques Why exactly don't they all have their own articles? Munchvtec (talk) 05:14, April 10, 2016 (UTC) techniques 2 Bumping above topic. I have no problem splitting them myself if others just don't want to. Munchvtec (talk) 15:28, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :Because there's not enough to write and they probably didn't get their own entries in the databook. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:27, April 17, 2019 (UTC) ::For techniques, not having enough to write has never come up as an issue before. Them not having their own entries within the databooks also shouldn't matter. I'm sure there are techniques that don't have entries, while they do have articles. It's invariably been name = article, so this has always struck me as odd. Munchvtec (talk) 18:23, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Sage Technique: Rasengan, Complete Body — Susanoo, Ink Mouse, One-Finger Nukite. The wiki is willing to consolidate similar topics when it can, and this article is no exception. ''~SnapperT '' 19:04, April 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::All four of those are different versions of the same techniques. This article is regarding a fighting style, the techniques aren't all the same. A similar case would be Strong Fist, and we give each technique related to that fighting style its own article. Even when there's barely anything to write. Munchvtec (talk) 19:12, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::You are free to propose mergers of those topics if you'd like. ''~SnapperT '' 19:16, April 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Just as I am free to propose the split of this one. Doing this supports consistency. Munchvtec (talk) 19:24, April 17, 2019 (UTC)